


First Words

by ahopelessromantic



Series: Female Scott McCall Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternative Universe - Soul Mates, Always Female Scott McCall, Background Relationships, Background Stydia, Cliche, F/M, Female Scott McCall, Human Scott McCall, Teenage Derek Hale, Wolf Derek Hale, Writing on Skin, Young Derek Hale, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/ahopelessromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is the last in her group of friends to find her soul mate. Just when she's beginning to give up on finding them in high school, she and Stiles run into Derek Hale when they get lost in the preserve. He says her words.</p><p>Warnings for female Scott, Scerek and an unoriginal trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know I should be writing NRFTW and maybe something Skittles related but this plot bunny just wouldn't go away until I'd got it out of my system. Hope you like. Some songs that go with this one-shot:  
> 1\. Soul Mate - Natasha Bedingfield  
> 2\. Hold My Hand - Jess Glynne  
> 3\. Anything Could Happen - Ellie Goulding.

 

Scott was four weeks into being sixteen years old and she still hadn’t found her notorious soul mate. She knew that being sixteen and having no soul mate was no big deal and hardly a rarity but it was beginning to get slightly jarring seeing all of her friends with their other perfect halves and remembering that she was still alone. It was even more awkward when they were having a group movie night and all the couples were huddled together except for Scott and okay, Malia, who also was currently without her mate, and she had to watch them all send loved up looks at each other all night. She had still not quite forgiven Lydia for the notebook incident even though she’d had no idea that Scott had been so uncomfortable with all the cuddling and kisses that had been going on as Noah reunited with Ally.

To Scott it felt like it had only been yesterday when their now small group had merely consisted of her and Stiles, best friends since kindergarten and for life, vowing that they’d never leave one another behind. That had all changed when Stiles realised that the girl he had been harbouring an almost obsessive crush on from afar turned out to be the proud speaker of his soul mark words. Scott had witnessed his eyes amber eyes light up in glee as she had snapped at him, after he had almost spilt his drink on her as he passed in the cafeteria, “ _this top is Prada_ ”.

Things hadn’t been too easy at first since the strawberry blonde had been in a volatile, on/off relationship with lacrosse captain Jackson Whittlemore and when she went to dump the blonde, he’d punched Stiles in a hissy fit before storming off. Then the two promptly spent most of their days together getting to know each other properly and leaving Scott in the dust, although she knew that Stiles hadn’t meant to hurt her intentionally or abandon her in any way. It hadn’t been too bad at that point since it had only been Stiles and her but then the others joined them one by one and began to be paired off leaving her and their newest member Malia awkwardly to one side.

Still she hadn’t given up all hope. She did have a mark after all and there were a few unfortunate souls that weren’t born with any marks. It was a freak skip in a gene according to scientists but still it had to suck to realise that you would never find someone that was so perfectly right for you. Of course some weren’t born with some but got them later in life once their soul mates were born but that didn’t happen too often. Most soul mates were usually in a similar age group and nearby location. Scott’s mark was quite distinct with the words “I didn’t know anybody else was out here. This is private property”. She wasn’t quite sure what that meant for her first meeting or how she was going to meet him (or her) but at least she hadn’t been stuck with something as simple as “hi” like Isaac had. He’d only known his soul mate was Allison because he recognised the handwriting as hers.

“Scott…earth to Scott!” The brunette was harshly pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her best friend’s voice and she remembered where she was. Stiles had nagged her to come out to preserve to look for some weird tree or something that he had apparently seen a few weeks ago when he was out here with Lydia (she didn’t want to know why they were out in the preserve all alone so didn’t ask). Lydia was busy with her mother which left Scott for Stiles to drag out into the woods. She had wanted to say no but she hadn’t been able to spend a lot of time alone with her best friend since he got with Lydia and decided to take the opportunity to spend some time with him.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about things”, she apologised as they walked past a group of trees that she was positive they had already passed by earlier. “Are you sure you even know what you’re looking for?”

Stiles looked at her in offense. “Yes! I _know_ what it looks like…I just can’t seem to remember where it is”.

“Well I hope you know the way back out of here or else we’re going to be spending a long night in the woods or until a search and rescue team can come to find us”.

“Scottie, you have so little faith in me, your best-“ Stiles promptly strangled on his own words as he failed to finish his sentence. Scott frowned at him before turning to see what had taken away his normally very functional voice. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the naked teenager in front of them. He had his back to them but he was completely bare of clothing, forcing Scott to take in the sight of his toned smooth back (which had a weird tattoo of some kind between the shoulder blades), round perk bottom and long muscular legs.

“Argh!” Stiles made a loud squeaking sound that promptly caught the guy’s attention. He spun around and blushed as he realised that he wasn’t alone before his eyes narrowed into a glare as they darted between Scott and Stiles. “Wait a minute, you’re Derek Hale!” her best friend yelled in a start as he recognised the teenager before them. Scott frowned, not having seen him herself before. “You’re a senior at Beacon Hills High. Why are you naked? Is this some sort of prank? Or do you come out here naked a lot?” The boy frowned, scowling deeply as Stiles rambled.

“I didn’t know anybody else was out here”, he said his gaze going towards Scott, disregarding Stiles completely. “This is private property”. Scott felt her heart began to do a violent jump in her chest. Those were her words, the words that had been wrapped around the top of her left arm since birth.

“I’m so sorry, me and my friend we didn’t realise…I…we were just…you said my words”, she blurted out awkwardly and his brows furrowed as he stared at her. “This is not at all how I imagined this meeting to go”.

“You should leave right now the both of you”, he replied coldly not acknowledging her comment at all. His attitude stung and she was more than happy to turn on her heel and walk away, Stiles scurrying after her as fast as he could.

“Wait a minute, Derek Hale is your soul mate?”

“Apparently”.

“And he just blew you off?”.

“Yes”.

“Man that’s got to hurt”, Stiles winced in sympathy. Scott refused to respond to that and continued to walk on until they eventually found their way out of the forest and back to his jeep. “Hey if you need to talk to someone, I’m here for you dude”.

“Sure”, Scott sighed without actually meaning it. It was rare but there were a few instances that soul mates had been rejected, either one rejected the other or they both rejected each other. Stiles was happy with Lydia, the girl of his dreams whom he had previously thought to be out of his league. He could never understand what that kind of rejection coming from your soul mate felt like. She was proud that she was able to keep it together until her friend dropped her off home and she retired to her room to cry.

* * *

 

The next morning Scott rolled up to school on her bike and prayed that Stiles had not mentioned anything to any of the others about her run in with Derek Hale. Thankfully, it seemed that he had kept his mouth shut since Lydia and the other girls didn’t say anything about it which she knew they would have if they’d known. However there was no avoiding the tentative looks that Stiles kept throwing her throughout the course of the day and she was about ready to snap at him. She decided against sitting with the group at lunch, not wanting to deal with Stiles’ looks and the others acting all couple-like in front of her.

Instead she went to the picnic benches outside and cracked open her biology book as she ate her lunch. She was finishing up on that days reading for class when a shadow suddenly appeared over her. She frowned and looked up only to see Derek Hale standing above her with a sheepish looking expression on his face. “Hi”.

Her brows shot upwards in surprise as she watched him shuffle awkwardly from side to side with a basketball under one arm and a backpack flung over his shoulders. “I’m…err…sorry about yesterday. I think I was kind of rude to you and I might have given you the impression that I didn’t want to talk to you”.

“Kind of”, she replied hesitantly. “Was there was a reason you were rude or was it because you were naked? Why were you naked by the way?”

“I guess you deserve to know since you’re my soul mate and everything. Do you mind if I take a seat?” Scott gestured to the bench opposite her and he sat down, dropping his bag onto the other side of the table and his ball onto the bench beside him. “I’m sorry for how I spoke to you yesterday. I meant it when I said I didn’t realise anybody was around. I didn’t expect anybody to see me like that. My family have a house a few yards away through the clearing”.

“I guess I can get why you were so gruff with us but that doesn’t explain why you were naked?”

“Ah…I can’t really answer that here, not in a way that you’ll believe me. Come by the preserve again after school and I’ll show you if that’s alright”.

“As long as you aren’t planning my murder, I guess that’ll be okay”, Scott smiled which made Derek’s own lips twerk upwards in response. “I can’t believe I’ve never seen you in school before now”.

“We don’t really run in the same circles. I’m a senior and you’re a sophomore right?”

“Yeah”.

“Stilinski only recognised me because my family knows his father”, Derek added. “By the way I never imagined that was how I’d meet my soul mate either”.

“What?”

“You said yesterday you didn’t imagine meeting me like that. Well I didn’t expect the first time my soul mate would see me I would be naked as the day I was born”.

“If it helps, it wasn’t a bad sight”, Scott blushed causing the older teenager to smirk. They continued to talk for a while, each about their own families although she had a feeling that Derek was leaving something out, before the bell rung and it was time for them to separate for class. It was clear to all of her friends that she was in a much better mood as she sat through her final few periods of the day before leaving school. She didn’t bother telling Stiles where she was going not wanting him to make a fuss before getting onto her bike and driving down to the preserve. Derek was already there, standing beside a gorgeous car as she pulled up.

“Nice bike”.

“Nice car”, she retorted with a grin.

“It was a present”, he shrugged.

“So are you going to tell me why you were naked now?”

“Yeah but you have to promise me you won’t freak out?”

“Okay…that’s kind of a weird thing to say but I’ll try not freak out”. Derek looked at her for a moment before taking a deep breath, stripping off his clothes and leaping forwards. As he jumped mid-air, his body began to morph from human to wolf. Her eyes were so wide that they probably looked like they were going to fall out of her sockets. As his paws thudded against the ground, she was positive her lips had parted open to express her shock at what she had just seen. “You’re a wolf?!”

The wolf - Derek – seemed to whine in affirmation and she felt herself kneel down before it, reaching a hand out. The wolf immediately came close and nuzzled his nose against her palm and she felt a smile spread on her face. “That is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen. You’re an actual wolf!” She began to giggle ridiculously until he jumped onto of her, knocking her backwards onto the ground. Her laughter turned to shrieks as she yelled at him to get off as he covered her face in wet licks. “Ewe, dude, stop that!” He finally got off her and morphed back into his very naked human form.

“So you’re not freaked out about this?”

“Oh I’m freaked out but this is amazing. You can turn into a wolf! Does your family know?”

Derek’s eyes crinkled up in amusement at her question. “Most of my family are born wolves. My mother is the alpha of our pack”.

“You have an actual wolf pack?!” She exclaimed in wonder. “How come nobody knows about this?”

“Because the supernatural part of the world is kept a closely guarded secret. If normal humans knew, they would probably not respond as well as you did to me. And not all supernatural beings are good”.

“You mean there are evil creatures in Beacon Hills?”

“Not so much anymore. Not since the Nemeton lost its power and my mother and my family keep a strict watch over Beacon Hills. It’s our territory and we protect it, and its people, closely”.

A thought suddenly occurred to Scott and her stomach twisted nervously. “Do they know about me yet?”

“Yes, my mother knows. She wants to meet you as soon as possible. You don’t mind do you?” Derek asked her as he slipped back into his clothes much to Scott’s slight disappointment.

“I guess not but you’ll have to meet my mother too”.

“No father?”

“My dad abandoned us years ago after a soul mark appeared on his wrist. My mother never had one”.

Derek looked at her in outrage. “And he didn’t bother to keep in touch with you?”

“He wanted a fresh start with whoever his soul mate was even though she had to be at least twenty years younger”, she shrugged. “I’m over it now anyway. My mom’s the only parent I need”.

“Scott?” The wolf seemed nervous about something which made him all the more endearing to her as he stood there shifting about.

“What is it?”

“Can I see your words?” She startled at the question, surprised by the sudden request even though she knew she shouldn’t be. All of her friends had seen each other’s soul marks but she had kept hers hidden, wanting her mate to be the first to see it.

“Of course. But you have to return the favour”. He nodded and waited patiently as she took off her jean jacket and rolled up the sleeve of her plaid shirt, revealing the words that curled around her arm in his neat but rough handwriting. “You’re turn, dude”.

He obliged and stripped off the grey t-shirt he’d only just put back on and pushed down his pants and boxers slightly to show her the words written just below his navel. “I’m so sorry, me and my friend we didn’t realise…I…we were just…you said my words” were there in her delicate script.

“Wow. We’re really soul mates then”, Scott remarked stroking his words reverently. “I’ve been waiting for so long to find you, I began to think it wasn’t going to happen for a while. All my friends found each other by last year but I was still alone”.

“I didn’t really want to find my soul mate for a long time. I was worried what I’d get stuck with. My uncle Peter was matched up with this psycho killer until my mother had her locked away. But when I saw you and realised that my soul mate was you, I felt really happy. It was like half of my soul had been wandering alone forever and when it found you it was whole”.

“I think that’s what it’s like for most people”, Scott replied her heart racing as they stepped closer towards each other and her eyes flickered to his full lips. “I know that the soul mate thing doesn’t always work for everybody but I just know that we’re going to be alright. It’s like my heart just knows if that makes sense”.

“It does to me. Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to kiss you now”.

“I want you to”. He leant down and his lips met hers in a gentle, easy embrace. They pulled away for a second before coming back together as though some magnetic force had erupted between them. His arms snaked around her back and his hands rested on the small of her back as her hands got tangled in his thick dark hair. They slowly pulled away after spending what felt like days kissing, making Scott feel like the heroine in a classic black and white Hollywood romance movie.“Wow”, she breathed out as she dropped her hands from his hair.

“That was…”

“I can see why Stiles is always blowing me off to make out with Lydia”.

“We should get back”, Derek said suddenly. “Before my mom begins to wonder if I’m doing more than just showing you my wolf”.

“You might want to rephrase that, Derek”, she giggled at the look on his face and grinned when he barked out a startled laugh at her comment.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Scott. Drive safe on that bike unless you want me to drive you home?”

“I’ll be fine, no need to turn protective wolf on me”. Scott kissed him one final time before getting onto her bike and driving home. As soon as she got in, her mother demanded to know where she was.

“I was just with my soul mate”. She left her mother staring in shock as she made her way up to her room and rang Lydia, Kira, Allison and Malia to fill them in on her news. Now all she needed to do was figure out a way to integrate Derek into their group despite him being two years older and everything would be perfect. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a kudos or drop a comment and let me know :)


End file.
